Jaina's wild ride
by great northern one
Summary: Im sorry guys i wont be updating this story, birth of chilren kills time, of someone wants to take this off my hands let me know


This is a WOW/DA2 crossover. The person in question is Jaina Proudmoore and the events take place in the beginning of act 2 and after the fall of the Lich King. Ok, so without spoiling anything I own neither Bioware nor Blizzard.

It war a bright sunny day in Theramore, Jaina Proudmoore was in her tower reading one of the many old books and tomes in her possession trying to relax after hearing the news about the fall of the Lich King, but also about the death of Prince Arthas. To her dismay, the tower was bustling with noise after the fall of a great evil, people were cheering, having fun, being merry for the first time since the temporary peace with the horde several years back to fight off a greater demon.

Muttering to herself "For one day, cant it be quiet"

She then thought of the libraries of the Kirin Tor, they at least enforce the `silent as the grave` rule there.

Just outside however, she didn't know there was going to be a solar eclipse happening within the next few minutes and nobody else noticed because they were either getting drunk or already were and didn't care. Jaina gathered her things and a spare set of clothes, some food and letting her next in charge of where she was going to be for a few days, she began to summon her portal. However, right as the simmering blue portal opened, the moon eclipsed the sun and the portal started to pull Jaina in.

Starting to panic, she tried resisting the pull by grabbing a-hold of the nearest book shelf planted to the floor. She lost her staff first, then the supplies and then the extra pack of clothes, she then started to lose her grip on the case finger by finger until she lost it all together screaming "WHAT THE HEEEELLLLLL" and vanished as the portal closed around her.

* * *

Walking along the stony path, Hawk brushes her shoulder length red hair away from her eyes to see a gathering of strange moving rocks that attacked her and her party earlier, but to her surprise they didn't attack but instead one came up and started talking to her.

"Enough, I would not see these creatures harmed without need."

Cocking her head in surprise for one to be speaking to her, "Well that's different, an enemy that doesn't want to kill us, why is that I wonder?"

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission."

Verric, the beardless dwarven bard, spoke in a confused tone "What are these thing, they seem like rock wraiths but..."

Being interrupted by the creature, it explains exactly what they are and what he plans to do with them.

Figuring out the creature is a fade demon, Hawk huddles with her companions for a talk.

"So what do you guys think? Its offering us a faster way to the exit and our fortune"

"Never trust a demon Hawk, they are full of deceit and lies and did you forget, there demons?" responded Aveline in a stern voice making it sound like `do it and you'll regret it` tone more than a suggestion.

After that exchange the petite elf Merrill confidently speaks "If were careful, we can use it without putting us in more danger"

As she finished that, Aveline turned her head and stared at Merrill causing her to flinch slightly wishing she kept that to herself rather than speak it out lout.

Everyone then looked at Varric for his wisdom and he merely shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care what you do, I just want to get the hell outa these blasted roads and collect my fortune while I'm still in one piece"

Hawk had to agree with Varric on this one, all she wanted to do was get home and move up in the world and see to it that her mom and sister was in a better place other than Gamlens filthy hovel.

"Ok, I'm going to agree to this profanes offer and not attack them any more" and ran off to get away from Avelines harsh looks.

"Very wise, I will give you some help in the coming battle, for you will need it"

And before Hawk could ask, the demon waved is fist in the air and a blue shimmering portal opened pushing air out of it and the demon crumbled to the ground.

All Hawk could hear was Aveline yelling "I told you not to trust a demon Hawk!" as she was pulling up her shield and reading her sword she also saw Merrill and Verric getting ready as if something might happen. She also pulled out her daggers in response and took up a fighting stance prepared for what will come out of the portal.

Merrill being Merrill said "Ooooh, what a pretty color" in that dalish accent of hers.

To there surprise a metallic staff with gorgeous blue floating crystals on the top and a red ribbon a few inches under it came flying out. About 10 seconds later a bag of food and water came though and landed on the dirt filled road, then a pack of clothes which looked like really expensive blue and white silks and what also looked like a midnight blue cloak and hood with gold embroidery on the edges. Next to there surprise was a blond human woman coming out landing on her butt and then collapsing on her back holding her head.

To say they were confused was a huge understatement. They all looked at each other sheathing their weapons and walked over to the moderately young blond on the ground gathering her things in the process, Merrill reached for the staff and upon picking it up she felt immense power coming from it and dropped it out of surprise.

She looking at the staff and looked up to speak to Hawk "Hawk, I think shes a mage"

"Another mage? Fenris will be thrilled!" in a very noticeable sarcastic voice, but Merrill looked on "But Fenris hates mages, doesn't he?"

"Yes Merrill, he does, it was sarcasm"

"Oh" with a slight giggle "I get it now"

Looking at Verric, Hawk spots him looking through her clothes back and rushes over to grab it from him. "What, I was curious to see what kind of cloth it was"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to never look through a woman's laundry without her permission?"

"From what I did manage to get a look at, that cloak and hood is worth several hundred sovereigns that only an Orlesian royalty could hope to afford and wear"

"So shes royalty? But she cant be if shes a mage, the chantry strips all titles from people who turn out to be mages and are sent to the tower or killed"

"You got me Hawk, but maybe we should ask our suspected mage if shes alright"

Turning around they see Aveline already over there helping the new edition up to her feet, seeming a little dizzy, Aveline keeps a good grip on her making sure she doesn't fall down again.

Picking up the staff, Merrill is more ready this time and keeps a good grip on it and walks over to the very pretty blond in blue and white silks and gets her attention.

"Here you go, I think you dropped this, are your a mage? Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name, I'm Merrill" in a very excited tone almost jumping up and down in pure joy.

She smiled "Yes thank you Merrill, I'm Jaina Proudmoore, Queen of Theramore isle, Grand Magnus of the Kirin Tor and daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore"

The look of astonishment and confusion was flush on all there faces until Varric opened his mouth saying "I told you she was royalty"

Aveline, being knocked out of the gaze by Verric's outburst finally said "I've never hear of a Theramore isle or the title of grand magnus or of the kirin tor let alone someone by the name of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore." asking another question "Are you from the Tevinter Imperium because no mage should have those kind of titles unless your from there"

Getting tired of the constant questions Hawk rose her voice to get over Aveline's questioning "Aveline! I'm pretty sure our new friend here would love to explain herself but in a much nicer place like the Hanged Man"

"Ha, good one Hawk, the Hanged man, that's a perfect place for a woman of her caliber" explaining Verric and even got a chuckle from Aveline and Hawk.

"So, Jaina, were trying to get out of this place but apparently there is a big nasty creature blocking the way out, would you mind helping us?" noticing she has her hand running along some of the lyrium veins climbing up the pillars looking back and smiling.

Looking at Merrill, Jaina notices a pleading look on her face like a kid seeing a puppy on the road and pleading with her mom to say yes and take it home.

Smiling "Yes I will help you, so you mentioned this place is called the deep roads?"

Nodding, Hawk explains about the dark spawn, how they were created, and there motivation. Jaina listened intently because she was learning something new about an enemy she never heard of. A couple of minutes of walking they got to a huge room with pure red lyrium all over the walls and pillars as well as a pile of stones and boulders in the center. As they got closer to inspect the rubble, it sarted to tremble and come together, they started to back away in surprise except for Jaina, she merely stood there looking at it thinking it was an enraged earth elemental.

Everyone began pulling out there weapons and getting ready to charge the creature but got stopped by Jaina holding her staff up preventing them from advancing.

They all gave questioning looks at Jaina when she started to give out orders.

"Aveline, can you get the elementals attention and get it close to the far side of the wall and jump out of the way?"

"Yes of course I can but why?"

"I have a plan, but Merrill I'm going to need your help to freeze the things arms to the wall, can you help me with that while I lock it to the floor?"

"Yes I can do that"

"Hawk, when all that is done I need you to aim for the lynch pin holding the stones together ok? I don't know how powerful Merrill's frost magic is so I need you to act as fast as you can." This got a nod from Hawk, Merrill and Aveline but Verric spoke up wondering what his roll will be.

"So Jaina what would I be doing this whole time?"

"I want you to grab the things attention by shooting it in the head and jumping behind Aveline letting it think she made the transgression causing it to go for her"

"Ah good this should be fun then, blaming the guard for hitting someone while hiding behind said guard."

"This will the only time Verric, so dont think you can do it again" Aveline stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh I would never dream of it Sunshine"

"Are we all ready and understand the plan?" Jaina asked the group to make sure everyone knew what there roll was.

"Ok, lets go" Jaina said in a very confident tone

The fight lasted all of 30 seconds, it would have been shorter but Merrill's frost magic wasn't that well developed so Jaina had to help her a bit but overall the fight was simple to say the least. As Jaina was moving towards the group she noticed Merrill's ears were pointed and it finally dawned on her that she was an elf!

Walking over to Merrill she speaks up "Merrill, are you an elf?"

"Yes, last time I checked I was an elf, why? Do you not like elves?"

"No its just... the elves I'm used to seeing are on average 6'2 and have skin that are shades of purple and specialize in nature magic not frost, I just thought you were a pale human with an odd accent"

This statement got every ones attention but this time Hawk started asking the questions.

"So, where is it _you_ are from Jaina? I've never seen purple elves and I think we would have heard about it."

"Well, like I said earlier I'm from Theramore Isle in Dustwallow Marsh, but the elves in question live in the elven capitol city of Darnassus." after hearing this Merrill was almost speechless, mouth agape and searching for a question inside her head. "There own capitol, there own home and a place to practice magic without persecution from others?"

"If the things you say are true then there are some things we need to tell you about Thedas, which is the name of our land but we'll do that in a more comfy place" said Hawk as she was turning her back to look at the horde of gold and treasure.

They all nodded in agreement and gathered everything and left for the surface

* * *

**Ok so first ever story. I might make more depending on how much time I have between watching the baby and working but it took about a week to come up with this much. If I miss something please let me know or if I get thing lore wise wrong. Like the old saying goes "you can never learn anything without making a mistake" or something along that line.**


End file.
